


Secrets

by stargazer6009



Category: Grease (1978), Secrets - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Futanari, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: Sandy Olsen new girl in school meets meets Danny Zuko and they both have Secrets
Relationships: Sandy Olsson/Danny Zuko, Sandy and pink ladies





	Secrets

Sandy Olsen was walking down the beach her family just move to California she hadn't met anyone just but school would be starting soon she was wearing a dark blue one piece swimsuit she had gotten a bad cramp she was trying to stretch her leg out , a dark hair boy came running up to help her , he told this may hurt he straighten out her leg he rubbed the leg and soon the cramp was gone, she smiled told him thanks and her name was Sandy Olsen he helped her up told her his name Danny Zuko he was staying on the beach . Danny was actually tired of the same girls around his town he thought the beach would be a change and was he right .

So the weeks went by and all he was getting was kisses but he thought how fresh a girl not looking for a fuck it was the las t day of summer they said their good byes Sandy did her best to pick her secret  
It was the first day at Rydell High the Pink ladies got off the bus , Rizzo`s she was head pink lady Marty, Frenchy ,,Jan they walked up bumped into Sandy Rizzo just looked at her in her long flowing skirt white blouse and white tennis shoes Sandy said hello in her accent British Jan asked no Sandy said Aussie family just moved from Melbourne Rizzo made a joke how are things down under Sandy smiled just fine.  
The school year was going fine Sandy was making friends fast until she ran into Danny and the T birds Danny was shocked to see her Sandy soon found the other side of him But Rizzo knew something was up but she kept quite the gang was at the Frosty Palace Danny made his way up to the juke box where Sandy was he tried to explain but Sandy just looked at him told she was with another boy she pointed him out Danny laughed Sandy told he was a nice boy, Danny snickered Sandy soon was laughing they ran off to meet the others.

It was Friday night Danny had gotten a car he and Sandy was at the drive -in Danny tried to make his move but Sandy kept trying fight him off she asked him to take her home Sandy ran into her house her mother met Sandy asked why ? her mother tried to comfort her they sat and talked for hours Sandy to her mother she really liked him then her mother said Tell him Sandy went to bed the next day she called Danny asked him to come to her house that evening Danny arrived he met her parents he thought her mother was hot no wonder Sandy came out like she did Sandy took Danny to her room he thought was strange but he followed he took off his jacket sat on her bed she stood in front of him Danny she said I have something to tell you Okay Danny said better yet she said i'll just show you she began to raise her skirt Danny`s widen as he seen her pale blue panties Sandy held her breath pulled down the front of her panties and her cock popped out she let her panties fall to the floor then she took the rest of her clothes off she stood naked her cock was semi hard you see why i didn`t want to anything with you .

If we did it would have been all over school , cause i know how guys talk so you have to keep my secret at least for a while ok Danny shook his head yes he kept looking at her cock Sandy laid on her bed with a smile she held her cock , You want to touch it? undress first Danny was naked in no time she laid back Danny held her cock began to stroke it it grew it was actually bigger than his she had precum leaking out  
go ahead she said Danny stuck his tongue out and tasted it and that`s all it took he began to suck her he took her deep Sandy looked at you sucked cock before ? then Danny told her the story of his freshman year at Rydell he and Kenickie ran into some guys who beat them up and to make things they made them have sex but the worst of it after that he and Kenickie had been having sex every so often so yes i know how to suck cock he went back to work on Sandy he sucked her cock and fingered her pussy Sandy was jerking as she came it had been so long she asked Danny to let her suck his cock they were sucking each other she was fingering his asshole Danny groaned as he came Sandy hadn`t yet she told Danny she wanted to fuck him she was behind him rubbing her cock between his buns the she pushed her cock in Danny never felt anything that big Sandy went slow then pick the pace up Danny was once again hard Sandy laid on her back told Danny to ride her Danny did he jacked his cock Sandy finally came in his ass he came all over.

Danny did get to fuck Sandy`s pussy but he had to wear a rubber they fucked them sleep the dawn came Sandy`s mom came seen them Sandy smiled she got out of went t shower her mother took her place she kissed his neck took hold of his cock she put her cock in his hand Danny woke with a start for the cock he held was huge he seen it was Sandy`s mom for some reason he never let go of her cock just then her husband came Well young man Danny was lost for words but never let go of the cock Sandy came back all clean seen her dad and Danny both sucking her mom.

It was Sunday morning Cumming Down .

Sandy goes Cherry Popping

Sandy was invited over to Frenchy`s house for sleep over Sandy acted coy and all shy she acted sick Frenchy took her to her bathroom once inside Sandy turn to Frenchy and kissed her her hand was under Frenchy`s top rubbing her frim breast her hand in Frenchy`s pants Sandy asked you a virgin she said yes Sandy asked if she wanted to be a woman she told her yes, with that she took Frenchy`s hand laid it on her cock Sandy ! she said he held her cock is it REAL? take a closer look she pushed Frenchy to her knees Frenchy could smell her musk without a word she opened her mouth and took Sandy`s cock   
she had done a few boys but wouldn`t let them fuck her Sandy told to lick her pussy too Frenchy was shocked for she had both and she was working both till Sandy came. Sandy walked out naked and her cock hard Jan was sitting on the floor here munch on this took Jan`s hand and took her cock Rizzo asked where Frenchy was Sandy pointed to the bathroom Rizzo went in Frenchy was cleaning her self up am a woman now Rizzo came out to find Marty and Jan both licking her cock she grabbed Rizzo gave her a wet kiss Rizzo watched as the last two pink ladies lost their cherries Jan went first Rizzo kissing her while Sandy fucked her to her surprise she wasn`t a virgin they found out her father friend took her and that`s why she eats Sandy looked at Marty and her loving breast Sandy to her time they all watched as Sandy`s cock popped her guess Vince wouldn`t be the first after all the towels were soaked they had under her Marty wrapped her legs around Sandy begged for more Soon it was Rizzo`s turn She showed them how to fuck they watch as she rode Sandy she rose held her cock the lowered it into her ass they watched Rizzo held her ass cheeks to make her ass tighter the night went on and s did the fucking  
They cleaned up aired out the room they all slept naked Frenchy was thankful for king size bed . and all the Secrets were kept


End file.
